


Mira's Game

by AnnaDreyar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Multiple Pairings, Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDreyar/pseuds/AnnaDreyar
Summary: Mira listens an interesting conversation in the guild's deposit and she's willing to find out who the couple were sneaking into her territory. No couple escapes from the Mirajane Strauss lighthouse. [LaLu] - Complete





	1. I never

Mirajane went down the stairs to the depot at the back of the guild for more beverage bottles to supply the bar. As she passed the long corridor she heard a noise coming from one of the doors. Approaching the door she noticed that the noise was a conversation between two people, more like a couple.

She lean the ear at the door as slyly as she could, she told herself she was not spying, no, Mirajane Strauss never peeked. It was not her fault if people decided to do private things in the guild's depot, where someone could easily hear and see.

"You know we can't sneak in here." A female voice said.

"I don't care. You're the one at want to keep it an secret." A male voice answered.

"I like my privacy, ok?!" The higher voice snapped angrily.

"And I like having my girl wherever I want." The hoarse voice answered and Mira raised an eyebrow, she could swear that there was the shadow of a smile in the tone of that voice.

She can hear giggling and muffled sounds after that.  _'Better get out of here.'_  Mira concluded.

* * *

Mira returned to the bar with a box full of bottles and a pensive face.

"Hey 's my drink?" Cana asked, resting the elbows on the balcony.

Mira looked at her with a sinister smile on face and Cana had a bad feeling about what was coming next. "Shhh... I need your help with something." Mira said, pulling Cana closer, telling her what she heard and explaining the plan to find out who the couple were in the depot.

"I'm going to find out who these two were and you're going to help me." She said threateningly after telling her everything and Cana did not have the courage to challenge the devil.

* * *

When the night fell, Cana called everyone for a game.

"The game is  **'I never'**  and it works like this: You say something you've never done before and anyone who has ever done this thing needs to drink it." Cana explained.

"I'm out, I don't plan on getting drunk today." Lucy said walking to the exit.

"Me neither." Levy said following Lucy.

"Everyone is going to play." Mira said, with a terrifying dark aura. Stopping any protest.

They were sitting on the huge table in the center of the guild hall, with shot glasses scattered across the table in front of each.

"I'll first." Mira shouted, a little excited. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I never kissed Bickslow."

Lisanna widened the eyes in disbelief as she sifted the drink.

"Now I understand the purpose of this game." Lucy whispered desperately to Levy.

"She wants to know our secrets." Levy replied with the same desperation.

"What crap is this game?" Lisanna cried indignantly while Elfman threatened Bix's life.

"Now it's Juvia's turn. Juvia never kissed Gray-Sama." With that statement, Mira's eyes flashed because someone entered the game.

Lucy's eyes widened and Gray swallowed as Lucy drank.

"Rival Loooove." Juvia screamed angrily.

"Juvia, it meant nothing. We were drunk and it was just a peck." Lucy justified herself.

"Good to know that meant nothing." Gray said a little hurt.

"I'm trying not to be killed tonight." Lucy whispered to him.

"I never kissed Salamander." Gajeel said, smiling crookedly.

"Damn you!" Lucy said, pouring another drink.

"Now I understand this game." Natsu said, winking at Lucy. "I never kissed Levy."

Gajeel turned red as he drank. But he choked out when Jet drank too.

"Wait, wait, so... you and Natsu?" Cana said pointing at Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy shouted at the same time. "NO!"

"Please, no. Natsu is my best friend and he dates Meredy." Lucy said.

"LUCE!" Natsu screamed, making Lucy realize that she told a secret.

"Oh my God. Sorry Natsu." Lucy hugged him.

"Is fine, they were going to find out anyway." He reassured her.

"This is getting interesting." Mira said as the eyes glittered.

"Oh, really? I've never kissed Freed." Lucy screamed.

Mira turned pale as Freed turned red, and Mira drank.

Cana and Bickslow laughed out loud. Laxus patted Freed on the back. "I didn't know you had this in you, my friend."

"Shut up, Laxus." Freed replied.

"My turn, I never kissed Loke." Cana said and suddenly a beam of light appeared, revealing Loke.

"I love this game." Loke said sitting beside Cana. When nobody at the table drank the game continued.

"Let's make it more interesting. I've never had an affair with Ever." Bickslow said and put the tongue out of the mouth.

Evergreen looked with daggers at him while Elfman drank.

"This is manly thing." Gray said and they all laughed.

Lisanna stopped laughing and said "I've never kissed Lucy." She winked at her friend.

"Thank you, Lis." Lucy said angrily.

When Loke, Gray, Natsu and Laxus drank. Everyone froze.

"Oh my God, Laxus? Really?" Cana shouted.

Lucy sighed. "Last Christmas party, guilty of a mistletoe and a irritated Mirajane."

"Wait, you didn't drink when I said I never kissed Loke." Cana insisted.

"Because I never kissed Loke. He kissed me." Lucy replied, crossing the arms over the chest and Loke smiled and winked at her, while Laxus let out a grunting, catching Mira's attention.

Mira whispered something in Freed's ear that said. "I'll never sneak with anyone in the guild's depot."

Lucy gulped, and Laxus smiled arrogantly, drinking and gesturing for Lucy to drink too. What she did, leaving everyone's mouth open.

"Now that you've discovered what you want, can we leave?" Laxus asked to Mira.

She widened the eyes. "How did you...?"

"I knew you were spying. Dragon feelings, remember?" He replied.

Lucy picked up the hands on the table, pointing a finger at Laxus and narrow-eyed, she shouted. "You knew what all this was about and let everyone have their secrets revealed, Laxus Dreyar."

He raised the hands and fanned them in defense. "Sorry honey, I just wanted to see where that was going."

"It's good that you had fun, because it's all fun you'll have." She screamed, leaving the guild.

"Came on, you're not serious, Lucy..." Laxus begged to follow Lucy through the door.

"Gihihihi. Someone screwed up." Gajeel scoffed.

Mira was gleefully babbling about blue-eyed babies with blond hair, white-haired and green-eyed babies and amazing pink-haired babies who spits fire.

"I think we broke her." Loke laughed as Freed carried Mira out of the guild.


	2. New Game

Mira stood behind the counter of the bar, whistling happily as she dried the bowls and watched the movement in the guild hall.

At the Natsu's team table, an annoyed Lucy was sitting on the bench sipping a strawberry milkshake staring into space.

"Hey Lucy, why aren't you sitting at the bar as usual?" Erza asked, sitting down at the bench beside her.

"Oh, didn't you hear about the game that happened yesterday?" Gray asked.

"Game?" Erza questioned as she took a piece of the strawberry cake.

"Cana came up with a ridiculous game that made us confess things we didn't want..." He started.

"But it was Mira's fault..." Natsu continued.

"And Lushy is crazy, because Laxus knew all along." Happy ended.

"I'm not crazy, Happy." Lucy snapped. "And how you know it, you weren't here last night."

"Natsu has a big mouth." He scoffed and got a slap from the pink haired friend.

"What does Laxus have to do with all this?" Erza asked, confused.

"They liiiiiiike each other." Happy laughed.

Erza choked on the cake. "They whaaat?" She screamed.

"There goes my privacy." Lucy banged the head on the table with a pop.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Raijinshū table..._

"I think Cosplayer is still crazy with you, boss." Bickslow said and put the tongue out of the mouth in amusement.

Laxus snorted irritably. "She didn't come home with me, nor did let me take to her apartment."

Freed tried to hide the laughter behind the book at was reading, but he was not successful. Laxus snatched the book from his hand. "That's all the fault of that demon you call girlfriend."

"Hey." Freed shouted indignantly. "Give me back my book, Laxus. She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, so what do you names it?" Evergreen asked amused.

Freed snatched the book from Laxus. "It's none of your business." He said, returning the reading with a serious face.

"So, you and Lucy, huh?" Evergreen said to Laxus, this time.

"So?" He replied angrily.

"How long have you been trying to hide from us?" Bickslow asked, seriously.

"It's not like everyone knows you've been having a good time with Strauss's little sister, too." He clutched the tip of the nose with obvious frustration knowing that this conversation would give him a huge migraine. "We've been together since the last Christmas party, like she said, a kiss under the mistletoe."

Freed lowered the book. "Wow, six months?"

"Six months... I don't understand why she wanted to keep it a secret any longer." He replied trying to hide that he was upset.

"Well, meeting her team, boss. She has good reasons." Bickslow concluded.

"You could still have told us." Ever said annoyed.

"You've been sneaking around hiding with that brute since the Grand Magic Games, this does what, two years?" Laxus replied.

Evergreen opened the fan. "We weren't together after the guild broke down, so it was not even one year."

"But you've picked up where you left off." Freed said.

"Yes, happy now?" She began to fanning the fan. "Now that I've noticed, the three of us are involved with the Strauss family."

"Except the boss. Apparently he'll not have any involvement too soon." Bix said with a laugh.

Laxus sent an electric charge to him, ceasing the laughter. "I'm not going to let her walk away so easy." He rose from the table toward Lucy.

He approached of the table, taking the Lucy's hand. "We need to talk, Blondie."

Lucy narrowed the eyes at him, making him shudder. "Oh, yes? lighten me, Grand and Mighty god of thunder."

He pulled her to the feet, leaving more close to him. "You haven't talked to me since yesterday and you've been avoiding me all day."

"You irritated me Laxus and didn't even apologize."

"I'm not going to apologize, Blondie." He replied.

"Uh Oh" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Don't apologize, see if I care." She said coming out of his grip, walking to the guild's door.

Laxus turned into lightning and appeared in front of her, preventing her from leaving. "You aren't going anywhere before you tell me what I did wrong."

"You're a idiot. But okay, I'll tell you. I didn't want anyone to know about our relationship yet and you not only made them known to everyone, but it also made everyone know that we sneaked into the damn deposit." She finished yelling.

"I didn't know that." Erza whispered to Cana.

"So you're the only one, my friend." Cana whispered back. "Even Sabertooth already knows"

Laxus blinked a few times, absorbing the information. "I'm going to apologize for letting everyone know about our fun in the deposit, but I don't understand why you didn't want everyone to know about us."

"What are we, Laxus?" Lucy asked in a calm tone that made until Erza shudder.

He paused to think for a moment. "We ... I ... We're ...huh..."

Lucy lifted the arms in defeat and shook the head trying to send the tears away. "Exactly." Then she passed him out the door.

"You're the King of idiots." Cana shouted, breaking the silence uncomfortable that fell in the guildhall.

* * *

Lucy ran to the apartment, arriving there she locked the door and the windows, not wanting to be disturbed for anyone.

"I'm so stupid." She fell on bed, plunging the face into the pillow, drowning the tears. She felt a tug at magic and knew she would have company.

Loke appeared beside her on the bed, pulling Lucy into arms. "He's an asshole, Lucy. You're the sweetest, most incredible woman I've ever met."

"Am I not good enough, Loke?" She sniffled. "Aquarius was right, I'll never have a boyfriend."

Loke sighed. "Aquarius likes to annoy you and any man who has you is the luckiest guy on Earth."

"You're sweet when you want to be Loke, but I don't want to hear that, now." She lay in his embrace. "I just want to forget all the stupid guys I've almost dated."

"Not many, princess." He said with a laugh, making her laugh with him.

"Yes, you're right, Lyon wasn't an idiot. I should have agreed to be his girlfriend."

"You didn't love him, but Hibiki was an idiot." Loke said.

"I think he still is." She said, laughing even more.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Do you want me to stay?" Loke asked, still cradling her.

"Yes." She sat on the bed. "Whoever is, go away!" She screamed.

"If you don't open, I'll knock this damn door down, Blondie." Laxus called from the other side.

"Damn it." Lucy stood up, wiping away the tears. "You can go Loke, I don't want have to buy another door. He doesn't bluff."

"Any sign of danger or distress and I'll appear here." Loke said, before disappearing.

Lucy walked to the door. "What you want?"

Laxus had a box of chocolates in the hand and a doggy look. "You're my girl!"

"How long did you take to reach that conclusion?" She asked picking the box of chocolates, putting two chocolates at a time in her mouth.

"I'm an idiot, I know, but I can give you the most expensive imported chocolates in the store, that counts as something, right?" He said trying to soften her anger.

She got out of the way for him to come in. "I don't care about the title, Laxus." She sat down on the couch. "But when everyone knows, everything changes."

"I know, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked with a sexy smile.

"Damn, You know how sexy you are." She said climbing into his lap.

He laughed grabbing her waist. "You're lucky to have a sexy boyfriend then."

"I didn't say yes, you arrogant one." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, but you'll tell me when I'm done with you." He threw her on the couch, making her scream, followed by laughter.

* * *

**In the guild**

* * *

Mira was thinking about the success of the game the last nigth and how she discovered almost all of the guild's couples in a single night.

"Hey, Cana, get everyone in. I thought it would be good if we played again tonight." Mira called from the bar.

"There goes my date." Cana whined.

"Oh, who's the lucky one?" Mira asked with a malicious gleam in the eyes.

"No one." Cana cursed herself for saying it aloud.

"Come on, Cana, you can tell me." Mira asked sweetly.

"Damn." She took a sip of the wine. "Bacchus."

"Oh my God. Bring him here tonight." Mira said excitedly, clapping the hands.

"WHY, GOD?" Cana shouted at no one in particular.


	3. Time to scape

Mira was humming happily while she placed several glasses and a few bottles of drinks on a huge table in the center of the guildhall.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lisanna whispered to Bickslow low enough for only him to hear.

"I think it's a good time to run away." He whispered back, taking a few quiet steps toward the exit door, discreetly.

 ** _'Run away. Run away. Time to run away.'_**  The totens screamed as they spun over Bickslow's head.

Lisanna widened the eyes and swallowed a nodule that formed in throat when Mira turned the head toward them, slowly.

"Damn it." Lisanna and Bickslow said at the same time.

"Lis... Can you come here and help me with this?" Mira asked sweetly, making Lisanna shudder.

"Of course sis, one minute." She answered. Turning to the mage Seith, she narrowed the eyes. "I love you, but I swear you'll pay for it."

"But ... But ... It wasn't my fault kitty." He groaned in despair as he watched her walk toward Mira.

* * *

Cana escaped of the guild as soon Mirajane was distracted enough. She ran through the streets of Magnolia toward the train station without looking back, and as she ran without paying attention to where was going, she hit in something hard like a brick wall that knocked her to the ground.

"Ouch." She moaned while trying to get off the ground

"Need a hand, pretty girl?" The person she bumped into, asked in an obviously amused voice.

"Bacchus." She whispered and accepted the help.

"Fleeing from someone?" He asked smiling, helping her to lift.

"We need to go to another bar tonight, dear." She answered in a desperate tone.

"I thought you wanted to introduce me like your boyfriend, to your nakamas." He said trying to hide the disappointment.

"I know ... I'll, but not today." She sighed. "Mira is planning something, she was very interested that you could come." She tried to explain.

He put an arm around her waist and brought her close. "Why don't we play the game then?" He said with a sly smile.

She smiled back. "I like the way you think, buddy."

He laughed and held her hand, walking back to the guild. "Let's show her that no one plays with my girl." He blinked, making Cana laugh.

* * *

Some minutes later Cana entered the guild hand in hand with Bacchus with a little more courage.

"Hey, man, welcome to hell." Bickslow said with a desperate face.

Bacchus laughed, but his laughter died when the resident haired white-haired approached him and shared a sinister smile on face.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Bacchus. Join us." She said and dragged him by the hand, making sit down at the large table in the middle of the hall.

Cana sat beside him. "I don't know what she's planning, but you'll find a way around this. I didn't want to be here, but you dragged me back." She hissed, making him swallow hard.

 _'What about the women of this guild.'_  He thought.

Natsu, Gray and Erza sat in front of the couple.

"What does she plan today, Cana?" Erza asked in a firm tone.

"I have no idea." She groaned in despair.

Lisanna sat down next to Erza. "We should have run away while there was time."

"Too late." Bickslow grunted sat beside her, accompanied by Freed.

"You should do something about it." Gray told to Freed.

"Why me?" He said with a scowl.

"Apparently you're the only one who can." Lisanna insisted

Mira approached the table with Elfman. "I'll call the others and we can start the fun." She said smiling as left.

* * *

The guild doors opened to reveal a smiling Lucy with Laxus at side, with an arm around her shoulders. Lucy stopped, frozen in place when saw many of the nakamas seated at a large table in the middle of the guild with shot glasses in front of them.

Laxus felt the right eye twitch. "This situation brings me bad memories." He whispered to the blonde who was petrified at his side.

"Run Laxus, I can distract her while you save yourself." Lucy whispered.

"I would never let you fall alone in the devil's clutches, Blondie." He replied.

"Oh, I'm glad you came, I see you're reconciled." Mira looked at them both with a smile. "Sit here... let's play!"

Laxus walked slowly to the table with Lucy at side. They sat down and sighed at the same time. Mira poured drinks in the glasses."I think the game last night got us together even more, so I had the brilliant idea to repeat the dose, unless someone else has a suggestion."

"We could play truth or dare." Max suggested innocently.

"You weren't here last night, were you?" Juvia said in a deadly tone.

"I'd rather fight a dark guild." Natsu grumbled.

"Don't be cowards!" Erza said, banging on the table. "Start the same game the last night, Mira."

"Great." Mira clapped smiling. "I've never spent a time with Jellal."

Natsu cackled as he slipped a glass to Erza. "You said..."

Erza blushed deeply. "I think this game is stupid. Let's play the Master's game."

"NOOO!" Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel screamed in unison.

Mira raised an eyebrow at their reaction. "How is this game, Erza?"

"Whoever has the Master's stick can order the others to do what you want." Erza explained seriously.

Lucy banged the head on the table. "Kill me, now."

"I prefer the game that Cana invented." Gray shouted in despair.

"In my guild we play darts or poker." Bacchus suggested trying to soften things.

"These games don't seem interesting." Mira rejected it.

"I say we're going to play the Master's Game." Erza tapped a hand on the table.

"Let's continue, Erza, you ignored my first sentence." Mira replied.

"I ... I don't ... Damn!" Erza blushed again and took the shot. "I don't run away from a challenge."

Mira smiled. "That's the way it is!"

Laxus sighed irritated. "I think it's a waste of time." He held Lucy's hand, pulling her off the table. "Come on, Blondie."

"Hai, Sir." Lucy said, following him to the door.

Natsu tried to get up and go but Erza grabbed him by the shirt. "Where do you think going?"

"Why can Luce run away?" He complained like a pout.

"I didn't run!" She shouted over shoulder while she ran through the door with Laxus.

Juvia turned into a puddle of water and fled behind Lucy.

"Hey, that's not fair." Mira shouted indignantly.

Freed stood up, walked over to her, took the hand and whispered in the ear. "If we go to my house, I'll show you a really interesting game, my lady."

Mira smiled, completely forgetting the goals she had for that night and followed Freed through the guild's doors.

Cana sighed in relief. "We've escaped this time, but I bet she'll not let it go by next time."

"So we can't let it happen a next time. "Natsu shouted, determined.

Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I still don't understand anything." Max said confused.


	4. Conversations

"Come with me in an mission, tomorrow." Laxus said in a hoarse voice.

"Is that your gentle way to ask me?" Lucy asked sarcastically, leaning one elbow to look at handsome face of him.

He turned from the place where he was lying on the soft carpet of the living room, staring at her who was beside of him. "You know I'm not good with that."

"Whats? Civilized conversations?" She joked.

"No, smartass, I'm not good with that." He said, pointing the hand between them.

"Oooh, relationships." She concluded. "Aaand civilized conversations." She said amused.

He laughed. "Do you?"

"I guess you mean it." She cleared the throat and tried to imitate his voice. "Would you give me the honor of going on a mission with me, Blondie?"

He gave a slight jerk, knocking her back on the carpet, giggling lightly.

She sat up, leaning against the leather couch behind her. "I'm sorry dear, I can't. I promised Natsu that we were going on a mission together, it's been a while since we left, only me, he and Happy, he's done a total drama and I have to keep my promise."

"Seriously? Are you and the Pyromaniac on a mission, together... alone?" He said trying to hide the irritation. "What his girlfriend think about that?"

Lucy stared at him for a minute. "Meredy doesn't care." She said sincerely.

_'I need to change tactics.'_  He thought. "Why doesn't your team don't go?"

"Well, Erza went on a mission with Jellal and Gray went out whit Wendy and Juvia. Natsu said it was the perfect opportunity to spend time together." She explained.

Laxus clenched the jaw. "I don't want you to go alone with him."

_'And there goes the attempt to be subtle'._  He cursed himself internally.

Lucy stared at him for a few seconds. "Laxus Dreyar, is jealous?"

"Tsk. I'm not jealous. I just don't want the both together, alone." He pressed the tip of nose. "He has no notion of personal space, the guy slept in your bed until I got him there two months ago and threaten with death, Lucy."

_'Uh oh... He used my name.'_  She think and gave to him a comforting smile. "Natsu is my best friend, Laxus. Believe me when I say there's never been anything between us."

"Best friends don't kiss!" He finally said what was annoying him.

_'So that's it, this damn game again.'_  She took a deep breath.

"I don't want to fight for it. Forget what I said." He tried to get around it.

"It's a funny story... He asked me to teach to kiss why he didn't wanted to make ugly with Meredy." Lucy said quickly.

Laxus sat of back on the coffee table in the living room. "I don't know if this is funny or tragic."

Lucy gave a slight laugh. "It was before Christmas when we kissed, so we weren't together yet, you and me." She began to explain. "We both went on a mission with Meredy after the Crime Sorcerer was acquitted. I felt she was giving him funny looks and then I discovered that she liked him, but she thought we were a couple." Lucy laughed in memory.

"Honestly, Blondie, everyone's always thought that." Laxus said in a serious tone.

She looked at him with a crooked smile. "Is that why you took so long to kiss me a second time?"

He blushed a little, which made Lucy's eyes widen. "My God, are you blushing?"

"I don't blush, Blondie." He said with an angry tone. "And yes, I always thought you and he were something. He doesn't take off from you, not even dating."

"Natsu and Meredy are a funny couple. I don't even know if they know what they're doing, but is cute." She said amused.

"Wait, you thought I was with him and you kissed me anyway." Lucy said thoughtfully.

"There was a mistletoe." He said as if explaining everything.

"Oh, that was the reason, right." She tried not to look hurt.

He pulled her into lap, surprising her. "Seriously, Blondie, do you think I'd miss the chance to kiss you? I'd have a fight with that Pyromaniac if I had to."

"I doubt it."She teased.

"I told that I wanted you some time." He said truthfully.

She smiled. "I know, I wanted you a lot longer..."

"But I was an idiot." He concluded

"Was?" She said amused.

He threw her on the couch, making her scream. "You'll pay for it." He placed himself on top of her.

"I'm sorry." She said with a laugh. "You're great, you aren't an idiot."

"Lying doesn't suit you, princess." He said amused as he put the hands on her waist.

"Please Laxus, don't be cruel." She begged desperately.

"I can think of being merciful if you compensate me." He said in a low voice.

"Anything for you, Thunder god." She said running the hands through his hair, scraping the fingernails on scalp, tearing a growl from him. She tugged at neck so that the lips met. Laxus deepened the kiss, turning them so she was on top of him.

After a while they separate to catch their breath. Lucy looked at him affectionately. "I promise as soon I get back we'll go on a mission, ok?"

He nodded. "I'll only accept it if you stay here this night."

"I've never spent the night here." She said a little nervously.

"That's because you wanted to hide from everyone at we were together." He retorted.

"I wanted to know if you was serious, before of... I don't know, take a big step." She justified herself.

"Why was I a player?" He asked in a serious tone.

"No... I just didn't want it to be something unilateral."

"Never was, Lucy." He said in a whisper.

She smiled sweetly and kissed him again.

* * *

Achoo! "I think I'm getting sick." Natsu said as wiped the nose on the sleeve of the vest.

"Or someone is talking about you." Happy said and flew beside your friend.

"Come on, we have to leave early tomorrow for the mission with Lucy." Natsu said and pulled Happy to the window.

"Natsu, I don't think it's a good idea to sneak in here. Remember what Laxus did last time." Happy said in fear.

"I know, but I miss the bed of Luce and we'll have to leave early tomorrow, better if we go out together, right?" He insisted.

"Aye, but don't you think.. huh, Meredy may not like this?" Happy asked uncertain.

"Why would she think so?" Natsu asked, genuinely confused.

"Forget it, let's go to sleep." Happy flew and snuggled into the pink duvet.

"That's the way it is." Natsu dived into bed to sleep.

* * *

"I really don't think you should intrude so much, my dear." Freed said in a tender tone, turning sideways to look at the beautiful woman at his side.

She bit the lower lip. "It's not meddling, Freed. I just like to help, you know." Mira justified herself.

He laughed lightly stroking her white hair. "Just try to be more subtle then."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Anything for you."

"So ... did you think about my request?" He said in a more serious tone.

"I think I'm ready for this. I'll accept your proposal." She said with a sigh.

He smiled and pulled her in his chest. "Finally, after so long."

"One year isn't so long." She said amused.

He smiled and kissed her head.

* * *

"You can't be angry forever, my tigress." Bickslow said and pulled Lisanna more closer.

She sighed. "You know I can't be mad with you, Bix." She said and lay in his lap, stretching the legs on the couch in the living room of his house.

"Let's stay away from the guild for a while." He laughed. "Even your crazy sister stop it."

Lisanna laughed. "I dare you to say that in her face."

He widened the eyes. "You're tortuous." He pulled her into a hug. "Pick the movie, my psychopath in training."

She laughed. "You're so crazy, I don't know why I fell in love with you."

"Because deep down you're just like me." He said with a wink.

"I'm not. Hum, I want to watch ' **Saw** '."

"See, you're crazy." He squeezed the remote control, placing the film she chose and smiled at the beautiful girl on his lap. "I love you, my little one."

"I love you too, Bix." She replied as she snuggled into his chest.


	5. A Trip

Lucy opened the door to the apartment and hurried to the bathroom, knowing that she was already late to find Natsu in the guild as they had agreed. She left after a few minutes ready for the mission she had planned with the best friend.

Sitting on the bed to pull on the boots, she was surprised to hear an "Oof."

 _'How did I not notice these two here before?_ ' She asked herself.

"Luce, you're even heavier than I remembered." Natsu's voice echoed through the room, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh shut up, you idiot." She screamed angrily at the insult she did not miss and shoved him and Happy out of bed with a single push. "Natsu, if Laxus sees you in my bed, you'll be electrocuted." Lucy warned as she got up to pick the belt and keys.

"I don't run of a fight. I'm all fired up." He shouted excitedly.

Lucy laughed at the best friend's antics. _'I don't believe I missed that.'_  She thought, but she refused to say it out loud.

"Okay, Mr. I don't run of a fight. Let's have coffee at the guild and get this train." She smiled to him and Happy and walked to the door.

"Yes sir." He and Happy said at the same time. Natsu took her hand in his and dragged Lucy through the door.

"Natsu, let me attach the whip to the belt ..." She screamed in exasperation as she was dragged into the street.

* * *

Natsu sat down at the table they always wore, with a meat dish that looked like a mountain, ahead him. Happy savored a huge fish and Lucy wondered how anyone could have such a big appetite in the morning. She savored the strawberry smoothie that would be enough to keep her going during the trip.

"Lushy, why didn't you come home last night?" Happy asked curiously.

"Oh, huh... I slept somewhere else, Happy." She replied trying to look normal. "Let's get on that train before it's too late." She got up abruptly and pulled her friends by the hand, running for the guild doors without looking back, before any of them decided to ask another embarrassing question.

"I wasn't finished." Natsu screamed, mourning for the loss of food.

They ran to the train station. Arriving there they bought the tickets and boarded.

"Was that revenge?" Natsu asked while she settled in the accent.

"Maybe." Lucy said with a wicked grin.

"So which mission did you two choose for us?" She asked.

"A simple hit in thieves, easy money." He sighed and lay on Lucy's lap when the train started to walk.

"Like old times." She sighed and ran the fingers through the pink hair, making him relax.

"Luce, you do that to Laxus?" Natsu suddenly asked.

Lucy was surprised by the question. "Well, we still don't go out together on any transportation, so not yet. But where did the question come from?"

"I don't know... Forget it." He said trying not to vomit on her lap.

* * *

Two days later the doors of guild opened to reveal an angry Lucy and a Natsu begging for forgiveness, walking behind her.

When Lucy managed to get rid of him and sit on the bench in the guild bar, Mira put a glass of strawberry milkshake in front of the discouraged blonde.

"Let me guess... Natsu destroyed everything and the reward money was used to pay the losses." Mira said in understanding, trying to start a conversation.

"We have a winner." Lucy said with mockery. "Thanks for the drink, Mira. You're the best."

"I know." Mira said with a wink and withdrew when she noticed a blond dragonslayer walking toward them.

"Hey, Blondie, why the bad mood?" Laxus said with an amused smile on face.

"If you say that if I had chosen to go with you I would have the reward money, I swear I'll punch your face, Laxus." She said angrily without looking at him.

"Wow, how much hostility." He laughed and sat down next to her. "You know, it was by this your feisty side I fell in love with you." He said huskily in her ear sending shivers down spine.

"Fell in love?" She said and finally looked at him.

Laxus's eyes widened realizing what he said and could only nod to confirm what had said before. He ran the hand of the neck trying to get out of the embarrassment of statement.

"Hmm... Let's go on a mission tomorrow?" Lucy said trying to change the subject to spare him the obvious embarrassment.

"Right." He sighed with relief. "I'll go find something on the mural. Finish your drink, let's go to my house."

"So controller..." Lucy murmured to herself as he retreated to the job board.

* * *

Natsu watched Lucy leave the guild with Laxus who had a job paper in hand.

"Oy Luce, why you..." He shouted but was stopped by Erza who pulled him back to the bench.

"Let her go, Natsu. She needs the rent money." Erza said firmly.

"But I had already planned another mission." He said with childish pout. "Why does she have to go with Laxus?"

"Because are they together?" Gray said the obvious.

"And?" Natsu said angrily. "She's my partner."

"Oh, grow up!" Gray said angrily.

Feeling a fight coming, Jellal intervened. "Why don't you invite Meredy to a mission, Natsu?"

"Good idea!" He yelled enthusiastically and ran through the doors, pulling Happy with him.

"He's so simple." Jellal said and Erza nodded.

"He's more like a complete idiot." Gray said as took off the shirt.

"Gray... Your clothes." Cana yelled from the bar.

* * *

When the night come, Lucy got thrown on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about what Laxus had said in the guild earlier.

"I can hear the cogs in your head spinning." Laxus's voice took her out from the thoughts.

"Come here pillow. I need you." She said with a smile.

"I'm not your pillow, Blondie. I thought we'd clarified that already." He pulled her in the arms, letting she use him like a pillow.

"See, a big and soft pillow." She sighed with a smile and closed the eyes.

He could not stop a smile that came to lips. _'What is this woman doing with me?'_

* * *

In the middle of the night Lucy woke up with Laxus moaning in the sleep. When she sat up to look at him, saw that there was sweat running down forehead and how he was shaking.

"Laxus." She called out trying to wake him. "Laxus." She tried again and shook him.

He opened the eyes and took a deep breath. He looked to Lucy who had a worried look on face. "Is just a nightmare, Blondie. Go back to sleep."

"Cut it out, rough guy. It looked more like a panic attack." She said with a serious and concerned tone.

He recognized the tone that said:  _You'll not go back to sleep until you tell me everything_.

He sighed and sat on the bed staring at her for a moment thinking about how to say about these attacks.

"In the Tartarus War I sucked the poison of that demon to save my team, remember?" He started.

"Actually you did more than that, Laxus. Freed told me that you saved Magnolia." She answered. "Porlyusica found the antidote, right?"

"She did and she saved my team." He took a deep breath and continued. "But I had ingested too much poison, that drug affected my magic-"

"Wait, you still...?" She interjected a little desperately.

"I have no more poison in me, Lucy, if you let me finish." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." She bit the lower lip.

"I had too much poison inside me, the antidote didn't do anything for that. For one year I suffered with my magic being drained of me every day. I just wanted to die, it was agonizing." He said with a sore face.

Lucy gripped the hands tightly and clenched jaw.

"In the fight against Alvarez, thanks to Freed I was able to use the magic of one of the opponents I fought to dispel the poison and now it's okay with me, but the nightmares..." He hated to feel vulnerable.

"You spent that hell alone for one year, Laxus?" Lucy asked in a serious voice.

He looked at her for a while. "Freed always knew, but I ran away from him when things got ugly. He didn't have to suffer for me." He looked at the joined hands. "But you're one to talk. I know you hide something, Lucy. You cry when you sleep and ask to somebody don't leave you and then you cling in me as if I were your only lifeline." He kissed her hand fondly. "I waited patiently until you wanted to tell me what happened to you but the time is up. Tell me everything."

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief. "Laxus I..."

"I said: tell me." He used an imperative tone.

She released the hands and looked forward to the courage. "I didn't tell anyone then. I'll summarize this damn story." She frowned. "During that battle against Tartarus, while the guild was totally engulfed by the magic of Mard Gear-"

"When did we turn over that pile of meat?" He asked.

She nodded in confirmation. "I escaped thanks to my magic, but I had to fight some Zeref's demons alone."

Laxus clenched jaw and swallowed hard.

"I hate being reminded of this. I was about to be killed and my spirits were at the limit. I called Aquarius, even with two gates open."

"Aquarius is the mermaid that always drown everyone?" He asked.

"Was." She swallowed. "I sacrificed Aquarius to summon the King of the Celestial World and set you free. I sacrifice her to save Fairy Tail."

Laxus tugged chin gently for to look at him. He saw the eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Damn it, Lucy." He pulled her into lap. "Tell me what I can do."

Not getting any response beyond the tears that were falling on chest. "You went through this for a year alone?"

"I had Loke and others spirits." She wiped eyes. "Now I know that key resurfaced somewhere in the continent and I'm saving the money to look for it as soon as possible."

"The maps I saw on your dresser were for that?" He remembered the stack of maps of all the continents that were scattered in her room.

"Yes."

"I have money." He said with a smile on face. "You're going to deliver your apartment tomorrow. Bring your things over and we'll get your key."

Lucy's eyes widened and she opened mouth a few times, searching for words.

"You look like a fish, Blondie." He said amused.

Lucy clapped on the shoulder and smiled in spite of the tears. "Laxus..." She found herself at a loss of words after what he said and could only look at him with affection.

"You're going to do what I said." He said with an arrogant smile. "You want this, don't you?"

She nodded in confirmation and hugged tightly. "I love you Laxus." She said for the first time.

He turned back to look into her eyes. Decided to make her happy no matter what it cost, realizing for the first time in his life that someone deserved more of him. He pushed all the pride that always held him and opened to her. "I love you too."

* * *

After three days with no signal from Lucy, Natsu came into her apartment to check it and got pretrified for a while before running to the guild.

He opened the guild doors and ran desperately to the team's table. "Lucy was kidnapped."

"What?" Erza, Gray and Wendy screamed in unison as they rose from the table with worried faces.

"I went to her apartment and there was nothing there. No furniture." Natsu explained.

"Who would kidnap Lucy and take the furniture, too?" Gray asked incredulously.

"A bandit, maybe." Natsu said with uncertainty.

"Natsu, calm down, We'll investigate what happened." Meredy said to reassure him.

"I'll not calm down. I'll bring Lucy back." He screamed.

"Shut up, you little brats." The master said as descended the stairs to the guildhall. "I was wondering how much longer it would take for you to find out about her."

"What is it, master?" Erza asked curiously.

"Lucy went on a personal mission, indefinitely." He replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Natsu asked irritably.

"She's went on a personal mission indefinitely, that's what that means." Makarov said angrily.

"Why did Lucy leave without telling us?" Erza questioned.

"She went out with Laxus, don't worry, he'll take care of her, they have a lacrima, call and ask for yourselves." The master declared and disappeared before he was even further questioned. He had already given the message Laxus had requested and knew that the destructive team would not readily accept it.


	6. Closer

"Hey, Blondie, the Lacrima is shining." Laxus's voice echoed through the hotel room.

Lucy put the head out the bathroom door, pausing to brush the beautiful gold threads on her head. "And can't you answer, because..."

Laxus suppressed a chuckle and responded with every indifference he could muster in his voice. "Because it sure is your crazy team and I don't have the patience to deal with them."

"Why does it have to be my crazy team? Why is not it your crazy team, only this time?" Lucy said trying to look annoyed, still making no move to approach the offensive object that was shining unceasingly.

Laxus smiled arrogantly to her. "My team, who by the way is not crazy, knows I'm on a mission with you and they wouldn't bother me."

Lucy left the hairbrush on the first surface she found and walked toward the handsome, blonde mage who was sitting comfortably in a chair next to the Lacrima. "Your team is completely crazy and I'm just going to get this thing because that incessant shine is pissing me off."

"Whatever you say, dear." Laxus said with a smile in his voice.

Lucy pulled the object into her lap as she sat on the bed. "Hello." She said with a happy smile when she saw the faces of her teammates.

"Luce". Natsu screamed, pushing Gray away as he approached Lacrima.

Laxus raised an eyebrow and gave her a crooked smile that she ignored completely.

"Hey guys, how are you?" She asked.

"Cut this Lucy, where are you?" Gray said as he shoved Natsu.

 _'So subtle...'_  Lucy thought and took a deep breath. "Right now, I'm in a hotel in a small town near Balam."

"You know what I mean." Gray said narrowing the eyes.

"Okay, I went on a mission with Laxus." She said a little irritated.

"Master told us that, Lucy. What is the purpose of this mission?" Erza asked in a tone that said: Cut the jokes and tell us what's going on, or I'll find you and drag you back.

Lucy looked to Laxus who had a serious expression on face. "Tell them soon and let's go get some lunch."

Lucy bit her lip. _'You can do this, Lucy. You rehearsed it in your head for days now.'_  She looked to her friends. "I'm looking for Aquarius's key." Seeing the confused faces of the companions on the other side of the Lacrima, she decided to clarify. "I don't want to start a drama, so I'll summarize the sad story. I had to sacrifice one of my spirits in our fight against Tartarus-"

"Is that how you saved us?" Natsu asked in a broken voice, interrupting Lucy, making her lose all desire to continue the story.

"Yes." She said as softly as she could. "Look, I love you guys and I'm going back so fast I can. You have to understand me this time, you left me behind in the last year without looking back." She regretted saying that when she saw the look of pain on their faces. They knew they had failed with her. Everyone knew that Lucy was hurt a lot being left behind when Erza said she needed to go alone behind Jellal, when Natsu and Happy left leaving only a note and Gray left her carrying Juvia with him, claiming that Juvia would be better for training.

She sighed."I need to find the new key to the Aquarius gate that came up somewhere on the mainland. Laxus is with me, so don't worry." She finished and turned off the Lacrima, throwing it so far as she could.

"The things didn't go the way you planned, did it?" Laxus said while he pulled her into a hug.

"That sucks." She grunted, her face buried in his broad chest.

"Let's eat, food always improves your mood."

She laughed and said in a tone of song. "You know me so well~"

"It seems like I've known you all my life." He murmured as he pulled her through the door.

"Laxus Drayer being romantic." She mocked.

"No, I'm just stating a fact." He smiled to her.

* * *

They finished eating and left the restaurant. Lucy dragged Laxus to a bench in the town square and placed a map on her lap. "According to Loke, there were some rumors of a strange magical power coming from this place." She pointed to a small island on the map.

"Beautiful place." Laxus said.

"Have you ever been there?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Once in my exile." He said in a low voice.

"Am I going want to know what you were doing or who you were with?" Lucy asked narrowing the eyes to him.

"I was depressed and I don't even remember her name." He said in his defense.

"Poor girl..." Lucy murmured knowing she would make him angry.

Laxus looked to her with a face that seethed a storm. "I don't remember her very well, but she sure was a grown-up girl. Why does she have to be the poor thing?"

Lucy laughed out loud, making him angrier. "Is so easy to get under your skin." She said between laughter.

She took the Laxus's face in her hands and lightly kissed his lips. "You know your past doesn't matter to me. I just like to annoy you."

He relaxed knowing she was telling the truth. "Sometimes I wonder why I was so lucky."

"Thank your Dreyar genes." She blinked to him.

Laxus laughed this time. "Let's take our things and follow to the island."

"Yes sir." She said with a smile.

* * *

After storing their things and checking out the hotel, Laxus teleported them with his lightning magic to the island Loke had mentioned.

"We're here." He said, releasing Lucy.

She stumbled and tried to keep her balance. "If that's how Natsu feels every time he's on a transport I'll never importune him anymore."

"I thought you'd be used to it after so long." Laxus helped her to the feet.

"We've been together for six months, we've been doing this business three times and I hate it, next time we're on a train." Lucy said irritably.

"It's been eight months since we've been together, but who's counting?" Laxus said sarcastically.

Lucy looked to him, examining his handsome face. "You really are taking me seriously, are not you?" She asked fondly.

"Lucy, you're the only woman I've ever been in a relationship. Of course I'm serious about you." Laxus said in his serious tone.

Lucy smiled genuinely. "You know I've never been in a serious relationship either, what you said now means a lot to me, Laxus."

"Good. Because I'm not letting you go anywhere." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Is that a proposal?" Lucy said with a mischievous smile.

"Don't push, Blondie." He said with an amused tone.

"Don't blame a girl for trying." She said poking him on the side with her elbow.

"We'll register in the hotel on the island and look for your key." He pulled her by the hand toward the large hotel that could be seen from afar.

"I hope she's here." Lucy muttered to herself.


	7. The way back

Lucy woke in the sunlight knocking on the window of the hotel room and felt the heavy arm around the waist and the broad chest that fit perfectly on her back. She snuggled even more into the warm embrace of the man she discovered she loved, memories of last night filled the blonde's mind and she smiled unconsciously.

Laxus had reserved a table on the porch of the most sought-after restaurant on the island where they were staying, he ordered wine, a delicious dinner, and treated her like a princess all night. Lucy never imagined that one day she would be lying in Laxus Drayer's arms in a heavenly place, but she was glad she had let him kiss her under the mistletoe that Christmas night.

Laxus held the girl tight in his arms and smiled when he smelled the sweet scent of her golden hair. He thought this trip was the best idea he had in a long time, seeing Lucy so happy and full of hope made the heart heat up in a strange way, but he would never say it out loud.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said in a hoarse voice and the face still dipped in the sea of blond hair.

"Good morning to you." Lucy smiled and she turned to face him. "Let's dive today, I'm hoping Aquarius's key is here."

Laxus felt a smile pull at the lips, before he could contain it. "Anything for you."

* * *

After getting ready and having coffee quickly, the couple went to a boat that waited for them near the beach and headed towards the middle of the ocean where they heard that a strange light was coming from the bottom of the sea.

Lucy's smile faded after a few hours of lost searching for the key without any success. Laxus emerged from the water wearing a black shorts with yellow lightning patterns, following a daunting Lucy to the beach. They sat side by side on the sand.

Watching her from the corner of the eye he could see how disappointed she was, Laxus put a hand over hers trying to convey some comfort. "Don't worry, blonde. Let's find her, no matter where she is."

Lucy nodded with a small smile that did not even show the teeth making Laxus sigh, hating to see her so sad.

A bright light that preceded the arrival of a celestial spirit, appeared warning the couple that they would have company. Loke came up with a smile on his face and knelt in front of Lucy. "Princess, I have discovered a new track, but your journey will be long this time."

Laxus narrowed the eyes at the spirit that had the irritating habit of flirting with his girl, watching his every move, just in case, not that Laxus Dreyar was jealous, it was just precaution. "We're not in a hurry, Loke." He said in a hard voice that sounded more like a grunt, making the mocking smile of Leo's spirit increase even more.

Loke liked to press the buttons of the mighty thunder mage, so he smiled at Laxus making Lucy think where the hell they would have to go this time.

* * *

**One year later...**

The guild doors opened and two blonde figures entered, one releasing a small amount of static energy into the air, causing all the commotion in the room to subside instantly and a few glances turned to see where the familiar magic came from.

"Luceeeee." Natsu screamed and got up from where she was sitting, jumping on the table and running toward her.

Laxus acted quickly holding Natsu by the collar of his waistcoat, preventing the eminent collision. "Control yourself, pyromaniac."

"Oy, I have not seen Lucy for over one year, I deserve a hug." Natsu said angrily as he fought to escape Laxus' death grip.

Laxus released him but remained close. Natsu walked over to her with a gigantic smile on the face and pulled Lucy into a tight hug. After a long minute he released her and looked into the brown eyes that he missed so much. "Luce, you're fatter than I remembered."

Lucy's smile disappeared completely and Natsu was sent flying to a wall after a Lucy kicked him in the face. "I'm not fat, you idiot. I'm pregnant!"

In an instant all the noise of the hall disappeared and the glances turned to the blond pair who were still standing near the guild doors.

"You should get married before." Erza's stern rebuke echoed on the silence.

Laxus snorted angrily and approached Lucy by putting his arm around her waist, helping her to sit at the usual table of the Thunder Tribe. "Who said we were not married."

Levy ran to the table and sat next to Lucy taking her left hand where a beautiful gold ring adorned the ring finger. "Oh my God!" She gasped and smiled at her friend taking Lucy in a tight hug. "When was it? How was it? How many months have you been?"

Lucy laughed. "Easy, Levy-chan. We'll have a girls night and I'll tell you everything."

"No way, you're going to sleep outside." Laxus's voice made the two girls turn to him and Lucy narrowed the eyes in a way that said he was in trouble.

He cleared his throat. "I mean ... Er ... You have a terrible habit of being kidnapped, attacked, engulfed in apocalypses... I just want to protect you and our son." He reached for her hand on the table and smiled knowing he had won if that loving look on her face betrayed something.

"Oooownt." The chorus of guild girls voice echoed made them break eye contact and notice that everyone was looking at them.

"That was so virile." Elfman shouted from somewhere.

"She knocked you out, boss." Bickslow approached the table followed by Freed and Evergreen.

"Shut up, idiot." Laxus snapped angrily.

"He knocked me out." Lucy interrupted, making everyone laugh.

"Where's the Aquarius key?" Gray asked with genuine curiosity.

Lucy pulled a necklace around the neck showing the golden key. "I'll never let her go again."

Suddenly a dark aura took over the place making eyes turn to face a very irritated Mirajane. "How could you have married without your family around?" She said in a voice that was completely indignant.

Lucy took a deep breath, she knew something like this would happen when they arrived. "We were on an island on the other side of the continent and Laxus asked me, that was six months ago. We saved the natives from a threat and they found out that we were engaged so they did a ceremony without us knowing."

"We could not refuse, and I didn't want to!" Laxus said no trace of guilt in his voice.

"And we got married..." Lucy continued. "But we left the island as quickly as possible so that we could have a party with our family. Since we were too far away it would take two months to arrive here..."

"Halfway we found out that Lucy was pregnant, and unfortunately we were attacked by some stupid wizards who still follow Zeref, even after he was killed." Laxus said with hatred in his voice as he remembered how hurt Lucy was. "Lucy almost lost our son, we had to postpone the trip back."

"Are you okay?" Erza asked with genuine concern sitting on the other side of Lucy and placing a hand on her swollen belly.

Lucy smiled easily and nodded. "That's why it took us so long. Now I'm five months and is a boy."

Master Makarov jumped on the table and hugged Laxus with tears in his eyes. "At last you're going to give me a grandson before I die." Then he let go of Laxus and slapped him on the head. "You took too long your ungrateful brat. As soon as the child is born you will assume this guild, I am old and tired..."

"The name is Yuri Dreyar." Lucy's voice interrupted the angry old man's speech.

Makarov completely forgot his former anger by turning to the blonde who was sitting surrounded by her friends and the tears returned to his face. "You're so beautiful carrying a baby Dreyar."

"We need to organize a wedding party for you." Mira said with such enthusiasm.

"We'd like that, will not we, honey." Lucy took his hand again.

Laxus nodded and smiled at the beaming woman in front of him and he thought he was the luckiest guy ever to step on Earth.

Mira clapped the hands in excitement. "Let's prepare the most beautiful wedding party Magnolia has ever seen." She got lost in thought.

"We have to call the other guilds." Natsu shouted.

"You just want an reason to fighter." Gray said mockingly.

"What did you say, popsicle?" Natsu screamed angrily.

"Natsu." Meredy scolded, making the boy calm down and mutter excuses.

"We can do everything this weekend!" Lisanna said excitedly.

"I'll take care of the decor." Evergreen stated with a smile as she fanned the fan.

"Since we have until the weekend we can play some games tonight." Mira smiled widely.

"Noooo." A collective cry echoed through the guild.

Mira pouted and lowered her head in dismay.

Freed smiled and dragged his girlfriend away muttering how some things never change.

**END**


End file.
